


They'll Hang Us In The Louvre

by harrylovesjeff



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, ryan gosling - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Gay, M/M, Model Harry, One Shot, fem harry, hyan, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrylovesjeff/pseuds/harrylovesjeff
Summary: Harry has been modeling for a while now, and has always had a crush on the man behind the camera. He wants to be more than acquaintances, will this finally be his time?





	They'll Hang Us In The Louvre

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really mad that there's never been a hyan fic so I'm starting the legacy haha. Thank you do much to Harryislesbian for proofreading and editing, it helped a lot! She took this fic from a 4 to a 9 in my opinion. but enough about me, I hope you enjoy the fic, and if it goes well, maybe i'll make another!

Modeling, it’s something he has always grown to love and appreciate. From the shows on tv to the advertisements he saw when he was younger. He truly appreciated all of this, leading him to grow into the career. Harry had let his passion for modeling be shown with how quick he rose to fame. From Elle Advertisements to his own Gucci campaign, Harry wasted no opportunity to prove himself. Which was how he found himself in Italy, the country he held so dearly to his heart. 

“Harry!” 

Harry was sitting in a silk robe, completely nude underneath, with a diamond necklace while feeding himself grapes. He has always loved living in luxury. 

“What?!” He yelled back.

“We’re ready for you, are you ready?” 

Harry checked his makeup in his brightly lit mirror in front of him, applying red gloss and mascara. He smiled before making a kissy face at the mirror. He let his soft pink silk robe slide off, (with ‘harry’ embroidered on the right breast) and changed into a stunning bright red Gucci suit, along with red Gucci moccasins.

“Coming!” He called as he made his way out of the dressing room. Harry was immediately bombarded by workers who were perfecting his hair and makeup, to no surprise.

The room everyone walked into was decorated with floral print - it managed to take Harry’s breathe away. It was a gorgeous set, perfect for a boy like Harry. The flower matched his beauty, bright and blooming, scattered around and offering something unique among the cloudy sky from the window. 

Harry shook hands with all the people in the room, though he’s pretty familiar with the photographer. They met when Harry had done his first shoot for Gucci around two to three years ago; Harry works with Vogue now. Everything about Harry was perfect, from his hair to his eyes to his legs. Plus, he's one of the sweetest people in the world, well he’s been told (and he likes to think so). 

Harry always thought of the photographer as cute, but other thoughts of ‘He’s probably straight’ or ‘He’s probably already dating someone’ lingered and stopped him from ever acting out upon it. 

Although Harry had an almost perfect personality along with gorgeous features, he put himself down quite often. He never believed himself to be able to achieve a relationship with any man, always doubting himself when in one and in the end ruining what he built. In his mind he always wanted to keep a perfect relationship with a perfect man, like some really cute photographer with blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes, who happened to also be very well built.

Harry easily greeted Ryan, that was the name that made his stomach slightly tighten. It was no secret to himself just how much Ryan made his cheeks flare, or how his voice gave a slight tremor.

“How’s everything?” Harry spoke, struggling to hide his eagerness.

“Fine, I’m actually engaged.” Harry’s heart sunk a little. 

“Really?” Harry still kept a smile on his face. 

“Yeah to my bed, ha.” There was a bit of a chuckle from Harry, slightly strained even as Ryan grinned at his own dumb joke.

Ryan’s laugh died down as Harry idly stood, willing for himself to not act awkwardly. “Hey, it’s been a while since we’ve had a proper chat. How about some lunch?”

“Um… Yes! S-Sounds lovely.” Despite letting out a breath, Harry’s body still managed to stiffen with shyness. He hated that. 

“Great then! Let’s go after the shoot, if that works.” 

“Yes, t-that works.”

With that, the men turned from each other and started their work. 

Harry made his way to a white backdrop stationed in the middle of the room, away from the windows so the light wouldn’t be much of an issue. Posing came naturally to Harry now, he was no longer shy to the camera and practically got off on it. In another corner of the room, behind all the equipment stood Jeff, his manager. Harry struggled to sometimes keep his seriousness with that lad, his comments making him erupt in an obnoxious laughter at times.

Harry brought Jeff wherever he went. They were best friends and Jeff accepted Harry for who he was. Harry has never labeled his sexuality, he just knew he was into anyone. It was no secret that he leaned more to feminine side rather than masculine, though everyone by now had grown accustomed to it. He felt comfortable in his own body, felt proud to be who he was and flaunt it to the world. 

Harry finished up the shoot in a little under three hours, including several outfit changes. It was finally time for the date, or “lunch”, but it was definitely a date in Harry’s mind. Harry went to change into regular clothes, which was a normal white t-shirt that hugged his muscles, tucked into some beige plaid trousers with a blue bandana around his neck. 

Making his way over, he noticed Ryan checking him out a little, in turn making Harry blush but he pretended not to notice. He couldn’t help being a little proud about it. Jeff just before had told him that Ryan was totally checking him out and as always Harry brushed him off and laughed. Guess Jeff was right, Harry thought while trying to hide his smirk that tugged at the corner of his lips. 

“You ready?” 

Harry nodded. “I can drive.” 

Ryan smiled in return.

Something in Harry made him want to show off how just how good of a driver he was. An odd thought, it inflated his ego and made his stomach curl with a proud feeling. Or maybe he just wanted to show off the fact he had a lovely car, with all this money it was only natural to get the best. 

They got into Harry’s vintage car and drove to the nearest restaurant. There was a simple conversation, along the lines of ‘how were the outfits?’ or ‘do you even get tired?’. Just small talk to pass time, thankfully arriving to the restaurant in a timely manner. Harry has always been fond of this restaurant, the staff was nice, and the atmosphere was relaxing, something Harry always looked for. Settling on a table that resided outside, they were exposed to the view of the beautiful sky and landscape. Italy was extremely breathtaking to look at. Always managing to take the breath of people away, the sun, the scenery and the romance in the air.

Taking Harry out of his thoughts was Ryan’s voice, he turned his head to glance at him. “I’m glad we’re finally sitting down and talking, I’ve really wanted to get to know you.” The smile Ryan had on made his cheeks burn a bit.

“Really? I would’ve thought you were the more interesting one.”

“How so?” The confusion that masked Ryan was amusing, Harry couldn’t help to think.

“Fame, being able to travel the world whenever you want.”

“Well-”Ryan started but immediately was cut off by Harry’s bold words.

“And being extremely good looking.” Harry’s dimples popped out as he spoke the words, no shame behind them.

“Ahem.” Harry awkwardly paused when there was brief silence from Ryan. Damn himself for speaking out mindlessly. 

“You are also extremely good looking, but I didn’t wanna come off as a chaotic gay.” Ryan giggled as Harry continued to speak and Harry’s words just made him erupt into louder giggles.

“You already do, sweetheart.” Harry was internally freaking out, geez. 

Ryan was flirting, Harry was flirting, He didn’t know if it was awkward or hot. All he knew was that he wanted Ryan to top him. That probably shouldn’t be the thoughts that he should have but then again this was all quick, and who could blame Harry?

The entrance of the steaming authentic Italian food broke the awkwardness, he thinks anyway. Harry was both relieved, but a little (more than) annoyed that it stopped the flirting. Harry didn’t know Ryan’s sexuality. He just guessed he was straight, because the last time Harry had assumed someone was gay or queer, they turned out to be married with a wife and kids. That was not one of Harry’s proudest moments if he was being honest. 

“I think once we’re done here we should head back to your place.” The words took Harry by surprise, his eyes widening only to have Ryan’s smirk grow.

“Uh... Really?” Harry managed to say dumbly.

“Maybe.”

Harry definitely knew they were flirting. He could tease too, no shame in that now.  



End file.
